


Interludes

by blueraccoon



Category: NCIS
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-27
Updated: 2009-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraccoon/pseuds/blueraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We can't force him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interludes

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://sanders.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sanders**](http://sanders.dreamwidth.org/) who wanted more Travis/Kyle with a side of Christian.

"Now this is a lovely sight," Travis says, pausing in the doorway of the gym. Kyle's doing bicep curls, stripped down to an undershirt and pair of cut-off sweats, flushed and damp from his workout. Travis resists the urge to go over and lick him, mostly because Christian's doing sit-ups on the exercise ball and Travis would rather he not fall off it, especially when all _he's_ wearing is a pair of track shorts.

Really, he's not sure who makes the better eye candy. Not that he wants to sleep with Christian, but Travis might have a _thing_ for tattoos, especially the gorgeous black artwork curling around Christian, and combined with the big blue eyes and the blond curls, he's awfully close to irresistible.

Close, but not quite.

Kyle doesn't answer until he's finished his set and lowered the dumbbell to the floor. "Thank you," he says with a grin. "We were just finishing up."

"Oh good," Travis says. "Does that mean you can drag me off and have your wicked way with me now?"

"Only if I get to watch," Christian says, sitting up. "I haven't had sex in so long I need a refresher course."

"We need to get you laid," Travis says. "You're too delicious not to be getting some on a regular basis."

"Yeah, well, when your last boyfriend leaves you for dead on the kitchen floor it tends to put a damper on finding another one," Christian says. He gets up and goes to find his water bottle, taking a drink. "I'm not really in a hurry to get back out into the dating scene."

"How about a club visit?" Travis asks. "Safe space, chance to get out and have some fun without worrying about it. We can say you're Daddy's boy for the night." He glances at Kyle, who nods slightly.

"Maybe," Christian says, unconvinced. He mops his face and neck with a towel. "I don't know as I necessarily want to watch a scene."

"You won't have to," Travis promises. "It's Thursday, there aren't any scenes Thursdays. Just quiet night, time to hang out, have some fun, dance, flirt a bit."

"I don't know," Christian says reluctantly. "I'm tired, I think maybe--"

"You have to get back out there sometime," Travis says. "A man as gorgeous as you _cannot_ stay off the market forever. It's a crime against humanity."

"Can't I just watch you two have sex?" Christian asks hopefully.

"Of course you can," Travis says. "This isn't an either or proposition, darling."

"If he doesn't want to go to the club, don't force him," Kyle says, giving Travis a look. "Not everyone has to be a social butterfly all the time."

Christian sighs and sits down on the bench next to Kyle. "I'm afraid," he says. "What if we go and someone flirts with me? Or what if--"

"Daddy and I will be there," Travis promises. "We'll make sure you stay safe. Nothing has to happen, honey. We could just go out, relax for a bit, and come home."

"Can't we just relax here with Netflix and Chinese?" Christian asks.

"Thai," Travis counters. "They deliver."

"So Thai then," Christian says. "I really don't want to go out. I'm not up for it."

Travis sighs. "Honey--"

"He almost killed me, Travis," Christian says softly. "He hurt me and he--" Christian shakes his head. "I can't. I'm not ready."

Kyle rubs Christian's back soothingly. "It's okay, Christian," he says quietly. "I think--how about you go take a shower and then I'll work on your back for a bit? Travis can order dinner and we'll have Thai and watch whatever's in the Netflix queue."

Christian nods. "Yeah, okay." It takes a moment, but he gets to his feet, slipping past Travis on his way to the guest bathroom.

"You can't force him, Travis," Kyle says when they're alone. "He's not ready, not with James out of jail."

"He should have gone away for attempted murder, not just assault," Travis says bitterly. "Then maybe he'd still be gone."

"We'll keep Christian safe," Kyle says. "But we have to let him find his own way through this. He's not ready to start dating or think about sex yet, and I can't blame him. Not after what happened."

Travis nods reluctantly. "I know, I know," he says. "I just--it hurts to see him so afraid."

"I know," Kyle says. "It hurts all of us, but we can't force him." He mops his face with the towel and gets to his feet. "Will you order dinner while I go shower?" he asks, kissing Travis lightly.

"Of course," Travis says. "I'll set it up downstairs."

"Thank you," Kyle says. He brushes a thumb over Travis's cheek and heads out for his own shower as Travis goes downstairs to order dinner.

Someday, he'll find a way to make this right for Christian.


End file.
